


Guarded Heart

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Chaos, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Order of the Phoenix Missions (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Lives, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: In a world torn apart by Voldemort and his reckless Death eaters, is there no rest? It is up to Hermione Granger and her Northern Faction of The Order of the Phoenix to maintain peace and bring justice to the chaos that accompanies the Dark Lord's reign.Another seeks out to destroy the Dark Lord as well, but his other target is Hermione's heart. A heart she has kept guarded for too long.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	Guarded Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts).



> This is a Festivus Gift for my fellow Sevmione loving friend Charlie9646, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing alphabetaenabler, Emotionalsupporthufflepuff- You are amazing! Any mess up's you see are things I went in and tweaked after she beta'd. 
> 
> Thank you so much Tridogmom for putting on this truly sick and deprived ( and absolutely wonderful) event to help us embrace the true meaning of Festivus. You are amazing darling!

Since Voldemort's reign of terror had begun almost five years ago, he had created mass chaos in not just the wizarding world but all of Europe as well. 

There were vital European cities razed to the ground for non-compliance in his new world order. Most muggles were still under veiled impressions that the food shortages, warfare, and economic crash were due to their governments failing them or terrorist organizations. 

What they didn't realize was that it was one man, so bent on power that he would stop at nothing to yield it. 

Hermione Granger and the other members of the Order had done their best to continue trying to bring him down. Still, with all the losses they had suffered, it felt like every step forward was followed by two steps back. The faction she ran was one of their larger outfits in the Perth, Scotland region of about 75 individuals. Their missions were to watch Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, which Voldemort ran now, to make sure that business owners and townspeople were not being abused and harassed- or worse. 

The Orders Perth division had some of the organization's most skilled members on board, as Hogwarts had for a while been Voldemort's seat of power. Something about it being where he had killed the "boy who lived" seemed to have fed his desire. 

Harry Potter was not a subject Hermione liked to think about often. 

She missed him, Ron, as well, and she always would. Both Lives were taken that day on the battlefield at Hogwarts. But this new life was too fragile a reality to spend time grieving their loss. Her time was much better spent helping her unit with missions, organizing the many different groups, or arranging transport for magical families to move to the US. 

Besides, thinking and remembering often brought along guilt and resentment. 

And thinking, remembering, guilt, and resentment always made her think of one moment-of, one person.

Hermione's old potions professor, whom she had at one time thought was in league with the Dark Lord, had almost been one of those lost as well. Voldemort’s snake had bitten Severus Snape during the final battle. It had been Hermione that had found him and helped heal him, stopping the deadly venom from reaching the man's heart. 

She still could not recall what compelled her to rush out from underneath the invisibility cloak and run to the injured man leaving the two boys to run to their deaths unknowingly. She had quickly bound the wound and levitated him to safety. Once she was confident he was stable, she went back to the battle to join the fray. 

But it was too late.

All muggle-borns and non-pureblood supporters' were subject to enslavement, incarceration, or worse. Going underground was the only option. 

During this time, the Order's numbers rose with those wanting to join in their cause to fight against the evil permeating the land. Hermione was pegged as a faction leader, and she embraced her role. 

Two years ago, after a mission when she had been cornered by two Death eaters, she felt she was about to meet her end. She had recognized Dolohov right off the bat; his leering grin sent a chill down her spine. He had made it very clear that he planned on finishing the job he had started back in the Ministry so long ago. An arrow hissed past her ear and straight into Dolohov's neck. Another arrow found its mark in the second Death eater but not before he had sent a hex at her, knocking her out. 

Hermione woke on the damp floor of an abandoned barn to find none other than Severus Snape sitting reading a book by a small fire.

"Miss Granger, You will find a flask of water with a healing potion inside. I would advise you to drink it as you hit your head when you were stunned." The dour man did not even look up from his page to address her. He just spoke as if reprimanding her for turning in an essay late. "And you will need sustenance. I assume you have rations with you. I did not want to go through your pack while you were unaware, but you have been..." he peered up at her finally, examining her up and down with a sneer, "shall we say s _ leeping beauty _ for going on a full day." 

Hermione had sprung up, ignoring the pain igniting in her head. 

Leery now, the last thing she had known, this man- who had apparently saved her had been Voldemort's right-hand servant. She grabbed for her wand, surprised it was still attached to her leg holster. With it pointed right at his chest, she gave him her loftiest expression while trying to combat the need for something to drink. 

Severus huffed in her direction and put his book down. He then stood while Hermione shuffled backward suspiciously with her wand still leveled on him. He shoved his book into his pack and placed it around his shoulder before securing his cloak and a crossbow on his back. With a steadied glare at the young woman he articulated, "Do you not think that if I were going to harm you, I would have done so during the several hours you had been asleep. Or better yet, allowed the Death eaters to finish their job." He magiced away the fire and any trace of his presence before walking towards the exterior. With an almost timid pause, he turned towards her, where she still had her wand trained on him. "Besides, you saved my life. I saved yours. I always pay back my debts." 

With a twist, he apparated into the void.

Next to the flask, that just to be safe she had run a full diagnostic on, was a letter and a vial of fluid. The letter, although simple, expressed the former professor's gratitude for her saving his life. And the vial, when dropped in the Pensieve, told an interesting story. One filled with love, longing, torture, and fighting against the darkness while residing amongst it. 

Severus had been working with Dumbledore the entire time. Why had he chosen to tell her?

Since that day, she had not seen Severus. Although there were times where it felt she was being watched, but not in an unsafe way. There were rumors of an assassin, who’s mark was those who fought under Voldemort's name. He moved like a stalker in the night and shot his crossbow with precision. The stories came from those Order members who benefitted from his presence. 

Hermione hadn't been called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She was well aware of who the Night Stalker was. Also, She knew that it would benefit the Order to keep the information to herself. 

The cold winter breeze rustled in through the open, shattered window. Hermione let the delicate bird-call part her lips. The signal alerted Dean Thomas, the sentry on duty, that everyone had left the safe house. Now that the weekly meeting had concluded and all in attendance had parted either by apparition or broom, he could finish the wards around the perimeter of the old abandoned manor home.

Being the secret keeper of this particular Order of the Phoenix safe house made it so that she would need to be the last one off the property. That was if she even decided to leave at all. Lately, it was easier to just stay at the safe house, less transport this way. 

Travel these days was quite dangerous. Voldemort's army of Death eaters had infiltrated most muggle transportation systems.

Dean's answering signal, a sharp shrill one, came through the opened window. She got low to the ground and clutched her wand in one hand and her dagger in the other. She edged herself against the wall till she came to the end of the window. Peeking out towards the direction she knew Dean was in, she whistled her warble back towards him, indicating she had understood his signal.

There was someone else on the property. 

Deans returning bird call was that of a dove, implying the visitor was friendly. 

Hermione released her shoulders and relaxed somewhat. As much as one could relax in a post-Voldemort world, that is. She headed down the aged yet still opulent grand staircase lighting the few candles that dotted the stairs on the way.

It was probably Padma. The young Mediwitch had mentioned that she and her team would be intersecting a boat coming from the continent filled with medical supplies. These much-needed assets would go far to help stock the underground clinics since Voldemort currently had control of the hospitals. 

The door shot open, and a towering figure stood silhouetted by the glowing moonlight. Tendrils of inky hair wafted in the winter breeze. She could see the man's chest heaving, a wand in one hand and a crossbow in the other. 

Then she saw the blood dribbling down into a puddle. 

"Severus, you’re hurt." Hermione hurried to him, just as his body lost all function and he crumpled to the floor. She clutched his heavy body into her petite one to try to cushion him. He gaped up at her in a sort of bewildered gaze before losing consciousness. 

  
  


The evening breeze had been replaced by a severe bracing chill that had settled into the room. There was only so much a warming charm could do, especially on two people. She had transfigured as many items as she could into blankets and arranged them on the sleeping man who was lying on her bed. 

His wounds had been quite severe, to the point where she had contemplated risking transporting him to Hospital or calling in someone to help. Knowing the benefit of keeping his status as a part of the "land of the living" was crucial to the Order's success, and probably Severus's own success, she decided against it. Now if only she could keep him a part of the "land of the living." 

She was able to reconstruct the broken clavicle and halt the internal bleeding. The wooden object protruding out of his torso and the three broken ribs had presented quite a problem. Between her and Dean, though, who she knew she could trust, and a healthy dose of Skele-Gro, they were able to fix their former professor. 

After a long day of waiting and seeing, Severus' fever had finally broken. Now she had the task of keeping him warm as he fought whatever dream foe he faced while shivering with the chills. Although, with all the blankets covering his lithe form, that left her shivering in the cold as well.

Hermione had been forced to remove Severus’s various layers of clothing to get to his wounds. It would be more traumatic to his body to put the now cold articles back on. As she touched his chest to check the progress, she was surprised by the warmth beneath her fingers. 

How could someone so cold be so warm to the touch?

A shiver ran through her body most likely due to the cold. She knew she needed to get some sleep. Her main rule with her soldiers was to rest when you had the opportunity. 

Hermione pulled off her boots and placed them under the bed, ready to slip into them at a moment's notice. She slid under the covers, making it a point to stay as far away from Severus as possible. Sure it was the smartest option right now, but that didn't mean she had to like it. 

The frigid air rushed between the passage in the blanket their gap caused. Rethinking her tactic, Hermione scooted next to him and clutched him around his middle, careful of his fast healing wounds. Warmness filled her and eased the ache that was starting to settle in her bones. She noticed that Severus' breathing had begun to steady a little more; she took his arm and put it under her head so that she could get a little closer still to him. 

She glared at the man inches from her. She hated him, who he was, what he represented. But deep down, she hated most the knowledge that she could've maybe saved Harry had she not spent the time to save him. 

If his efforts as the assassin weren't necessary and needed by the Order, she would not be helping him right now. She would not be lying next to him to keep him warm. And she would not be questioning how a man of forty plus could still have the abs of a twenty-year-old. She ran her hands lightly over the scars that lined his toned midsection beneath the warm blankets. Had she known somehow that he was a decent man inside, and that was why she had helped him instead of going with Harry? Would Harry hate him if he had known everything that he had done or, more importantly- didn't do? 

So maybe not hate. But there was definitely resentment there, and resentment was a strong emotion to carry around for five years. Hermione settled into the crook of his non-injured shoulder and breathed in his scent, one that was not entirely off-putting.

A strange yet comfortable realization hit her - she had carried emotion for this man for the last five years.

* * *

  
  


Severus awoke to the light smell of jasmine on one shoulder and the distinct harsh smell of healing ointment on the other. The dull ache that throbbed reminded him why there was a need for the balm, but the jasmine he could not surmise. 

He felt the soft caress of fingertips stroke lightly just under his navel. He had to constrain his breath from picking up consciously. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, not remembering much after encountering the Death eater army. 

He glimpsed down, and his vision was blurred by a lush head of unruly curls resting on his shoulder. 

Hermione Granger.

_ That will explain the jasmine _ ; he inhaled the heady scent, preferring it over the ointment. He felt her adjust her head atop his bicep and nestle in deeper to the side of his chest. _ Sweet merlin _ , her breath as she slept, was coming out and skimming his exposed nipple. 

He shifted his hand beneath her only slightly to find where it was and felt the smooth bared skin of her lower back beneath his rough fingers. How had she come to be lying in bed next to him? 

Her finger pads were brushing across his lower abdomen, which made him desire to stroke his fingers along her skin in the same way. 

He tensed his fist tightly as he resisted the urge to yield to the demon on his shoulder. "You can touch me if you would like, Severus." Her lips brushed against his sensitive skin as she spoke softly in a sleepy voice, then finished with a yawn, "after all, the goal is to stay warm, and I know that would definitely keep me warm." 

She snickered after that comment. Suddenly, Hermione darted up into a sitting position- most likely having just come to the realization of what she had just said and to who. 

Severus observed as pink rushed not only up to her cheeks but also down her chest to cover the top of her breasts, barely covered by the thin black t-shirt she wore. Usually, Hermione Granger, Leader of the Scottish Faction of the Order of The Phoenix, was never caught without her steadfast Dragon-skin armor. Here she was in naught but the thinnest piece of fabric laying next to the most dangerous man in the British Isles. 

Placing his hand on her leg, as he enjoyed seeing her blush, he responded, "Is that what we are doing? Trying to stay warm, Miss Granger ?" 

Hermione looked down at his fingers and the thumb that was drawing light circles against her black denim-covered thigh. She then looked out the window assessing the entire situation. He could see the pistons, bolts, and cogs moving in her brain. Formula's, times, and spells would be fighting for dominance in her beautiful brain. As he took a moment to take her in, he saw how beautiful a woman she had become. Even the night in the barn, he saw she was no more a child; she was a battle-weary warrior. Hurt by loss and injustice. 

"Severus, why did you come to this safe house?" She queried facing towards the window still, the stains of moonlight peering in through boards covering broken windows highlighting her exquisite features. "I mean, am I the only person who knows you are alive?" 

He considered first how interesting it was that she did not ask  _ how _ he came to the safe house- with her being its secret keeper. Either she was aware that he had been following her for some time, or she didn't need to know the  _ hows _ , just the  _ whys _ . What would it cost him to give her that answer? The vulnerability that he had guarded so valiantly was at stake. But he had shown her a glimpse of his guarded heart before for no other reason than he trusted her. 

He continued the ministrations on her leg, noticing she was not objecting to it and seemed instead at peace by it."Yes… Only you." He articulated. 

Hermione hastily went to stand up, breaking the enchantment between them both. She grabbed two bottles of water as well as a nutrition bar for him to eat. "How are you feeling? Your shoulder, can you move it yet?" 

She tossed the nutrition bar at where he still lay. Without a second thought, he reached up to grab it with his injured shoulder with ease; only a slight pinching and a dull soreness resided. As he ate, she continued around the room, and he could tell she was trying to strengthen the measly warming charms on the broken board covered windows. Severus sent his own warming charms over to the windows and above them to help keep the chill out. 

"Thank you, Severus." Her voice was low, but it had the hint of a laugh to it. Her arms were covering her chest as she turned to him- he could tell she was freezing. 

There was a decision floating in the air they each had to make. Of course, Severus had already made his decision. As he stood there surrounded by the Death eater army, prepared to die a second time. This time she was not there to save him. But he had come to an awareness. He had wanted her there, not to save him necessarily, and certainly not in front of the line of fire, but just by his side. 

She studied him over; ambiguity was written plainly across her face. Severus had never been a timid man, so why did she make him feel an emotion he rarely had a name for-scared. 

"Miss Granger…"

"Hermione…" she interjected, with a fire in her voice. A flame that seemed to warm the whole damn room. "If we are going to do this, you must call me Hermione." 

A languid grin spread across his lips as he drew the blanket aside for her to join him. "Anything you say, Hermione." 

She tugged her shirt off over her head; apparently, she had made her decision too. Her breasts were a perfect size, her nipples contracted so magnificently in the icy-cold air. She stood with such spirit— facing her foe, the cold. 

Hermione slowly began to unfasten her tight black denims before pushing them down her rounded hips and kicking them off to the side of the room. She made her way towards the bed with a sultry stride and dragged the duvet down, exposing his still nude body from her previous care. His cock, thick and hard, was not scared by the cold and was most undoubtedly satisfied to be under her approving gaze. She stood at the side of the bed; Severus moved closer and started to lay kisses to the exposed surface of her belly. 

Her fingers carded through his hair as she consumed the feel of his lips on her sensitive skin. "I've been wondering how someone so cold could feel so warm…" she spoke to the atmosphere, as an audible gulp belied her harsh sounding words. He adjusted his position so that he was kneeling in front of her. His lips had closed around a pebbled nipple, and he was sucking lightly while his zealous hand fondled and caressed the other. 

"It is only because you set me aflame that I have a fire within me." His deep voice caressed her flesh as his lips made their way up her neck, claiming every spot as his. Hermione bared her neck to him in a silent bid to take whatever he needed of her. Whatever she had was his, at least for now.

Of course, now was the only guarantee they had, and she was not about to waste it. 

Eagerly molding his full lips with her own, she coiled her arms around his neck, fusing her body to his- straddling his waist where he rested on his knees. Only when he grimaced somewhat and pulled back did she snap out of the magic spell she was under. "Severus, are you ok?"

"Yes, " He softly lied. The truth was the pain in his torso, shoulder, and ribs were nothing compared to the desire he had welling deep inside for her. He let his lips brush hers delicately, setting the pace, knowing that would not be enough for either of them. Shuffling himself back, so he was laying down against the soft mattress, she followed him. Stopping at his chest to brush casually at a lightly hair covered nipple with her teasing tongue, drawing it to a gathered point. "Merlin woman…" was all he was able to breathe out as she moved to graze her breath over then nibble at the other one. 

Her smooth, delicate hand made its way down his body towards his rigid cock, which was pressing hard against the lean muscles of his abdomen. She hefted the velvety organ in her hand as she perched on her knees. "I've always wondered what you would taste like." her sultry wicked smirk was teasing. He certainly enjoyed this side of her. "I can honestly say, I have wondered the same about you, Miss Gra…" at her stern expression, he replaced his word. He drew the name out seductively, "Her-mi-on-e." 

Just before she bent for her luscious cherry-colored lips to take bold possession of his cock he grabbed her by the leg. With a feat of strength, he didn't know possible given his injuries, he hefted one leg across his chest so that her wet essence straddled his chin. She settled herself back as she leaned down, and he felt the incredible warmth slide over him as she took him in her mouth. 

Injuries be damned, he pushed his long slender finger inside her core and lapped his tongue at her entrance. Her keening moan and undulating hips urged him on. Sliding another finger in, Severus matched the movement of his fingers with that of his tongue. The vibrations from her throat as she moaned her passion around his cock while she fucked him with her throat along to his same torturous rhythm was driving him mad. He would not last long, this way. Hermione let her head up with a pop on the tip of his cock, then formed her hand over his cock as her other hand massaged his sack. Severus savored the heat and the taste of honey as he could tell she was close to her mounting desire. She arched her back to give him better access to tease the tiny bud that would send her over the edge into shuddering delight as she writhed over his face.

Never had he enjoyed hearing his name as much as he had when she had mewled it out into the soft darkness as her orgasm flooded onto his tongue. 

"I need you in me now." The little minx had a fire in her eyes; who was he to say no. He started to get up, and she pushed him back down as she went to straddle his waist." No, we will have plenty of time for that later, for now… let me." She leaned to kiss him hungrily as she guided his full cock into her soaking wet opening, starting a long, slow ride. 

"Witch, I will let you do whatever you want whenever you want." There never had been a time where he had had to remind himself to breathe before now. His eyes felt like they were rolling back in his head as she sat up, fully seated on him, taking him to the hilt with her hands rubbing at his nipples. "I am fully under your spell." 

Hermione had never been a shy girl, but this side of her was breathtaking. To see her take what she wanted and give what she knew Severus needed so selflessly. They truly made a great team, the two of them.

As he watched her- his witch breathtakingly aware of the pleasure he was bringing her, he knew now why they kept saving each other. 

"Severus, come with me," She panted as she captured his lips. 

As he felt himself uncoil and his passion flooded her as her walls quivered around him, his reply embraced all areas as he captured her lips with his, "Always…" 

The End


End file.
